User blog:LadyGryphonInia/I Would Like to Apply For The Position of Admin
Greetings, everyone! As you very well know, I am a quite frequent contributor on this Wiki. In fact, so frequent are my visits that I am currently the no. 1 contributor on this Wikia! :D Let me tell you a bit about myself, so that you can understand the importance of what I am about to ask you, please. I first came here in Winter 2013 to contribute Esther Winters & left afterwards having made my contribution. I decided to give other players a shot to contribute also. However, I came by some months later to check how things are going & needless to say they had not moved much at all! During all this time I had grown totally frustrated with the lack of proper information about Premium Stores in It Girl, which I needed quite badly at the time to decide which store to buy next. It is effort enough to collect diamonds, so I needed to know what items each store held inside. And still need, actually. XD! So I decided to contribute what Premium Stores I could. I understood instinctively that any Wikia is an insane amount of effort, work & mutual effort, so I told myself that I will only contribute the Premium Stores & Las Vegas district. Boy, that changed fast! XP! I simply could not keep away; I became addicted!!! I had a dream to make the ultimate fan resourse for all players to use on the web. I started adding pages, images, galleries, organised a community project, other contributors started slowly joining up & helping out...Back then, during the months of It Girl "hiatus" & lack of new official activities, editing & adding to the Wiki held the same feelings as if I were playing again & reliving it even all over again. Plus, I love editing, taking pictures & even more important, I am glad to simply share & be of help to people. Anyway, why I am writing this? MaryJones, second top contributor, excellent contributor & friend, found out how to receive admin rights on any Wikia if the original Founder is no longer here, which is sadly the case here at our Wiki. Just go http://itgirl.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kmatari to see the truth of this statement. We do not mean any offense by this. Kmatari did found this particular Wiki, after all, and we are thankful to her & early contributors who helped lay the basics before us. The problem is, during all this time Kmatari has not contacted us nor come here again. Usually, the Founder decides whom to give Admin privileges, etc. And we need those quite badly. And Admin rights give you the right to remove double images, unnecessary articles, change background, change layout, and do more things to help the Wiki expand & grow. In other words, we wish to exercise greater control to improve things, but our hands are tied. There is no Founder to give us that. So, here is the question I would like to ask you: ''are you okay if I become a full-fledged Admin here on the Wiki? ''There is another way to become an admin when the original founder is gone and that is by putting the request before the official All-Wikia-wide admins. The current active contributors, meaning you guys, just need to be ok with it & say so in the comments below this article. I hope you all will approve of me in the role of not just a contributor, but also as an admin! :) As the staff have requested here, I am absolutely ok with the decision to become an admin myself. Now only you, contributors, need to give me the go-ahead. :) Just comment below this post. Thanks & Thanks Again for Bearing With Me Thus Far! XD *awards the ultimate medal of patience* LadyGryphonInia (talk) 16:43, October 18, 2013 (UTC)LadyGryphonInia Category:Blog posts